Invention relates to toothbrushes and, in particular, to toothbrushes having an ergonomically designed handle.
There is an ongoing endeavor in the art to design toothbrushes which are more effective, easier to use, or more comfortable. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,706 which discloses a handle of rectangular cross section twisted about its longitudinal axis to fit into the palm of a person's hand. However, the handle is essentially straight and made of a hard material.
In PCT application WO 96/21400, published Jan. 10, 1995, there is disclosed a toothbrush having a curved end which is separately rotatable with respect to the portion of the handle accommodating the brush.